


Regret

by WilyMech



Series: Mistakes and Regrets [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beginning anew, Gen, Regrets for past mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech





	

Hound simply sits at the table waiting for Mirage to show. Hound watches the two cubes on the table as he hears a door opens and closes. Mirage walks to the table in a proud stance but that is illusion as his name implies in reality he is a nervous wreck. Hound did not look his chromometer to realize Mirage is late. 

Hound gives Mirage cheerful smile. “I didn’t think you were going to make it.”

Mirage canted his helm pulls the chair out. “I was not sure I was going to come.”

Hound knew the delay in response is Mirage is carefully choosing his words. Mirage natural reserve had been reinforced since that day. “I am glad you decided to come.”

Mirage took a sip of the fuel ration on the table. “People are watching.”

“So they are.” Smiled Hound “I am sure Mirage. Let them watch.”

“How can you not care about your reputation.” Spoke Mirage shock to the core. 

Hound stares in Mirage’s optics he genuinely puzzled by the lack of care about what people thought. “It is because.”

“In the Towers and even here at the base.” Spoke Mirage drinks some more energon. “In the Towers what Steelhunt did was not unheard of. I did not expect to come from an Autobot base.” Mirage shivered for several moments to get his nerves under control. “I was naïve that the people were more forgiving in the Transgressions that Towers did.”

“It wasn’t right.” Spoke Hound firmly. “Mirage, it is not right to punish you because you are from the Towers. “

Mirage shifts nervously in the chairs. He scans the room to notice that the other occupants are more focusing on what they were doing before. Mirage pauses for moment and he wonders if he feels relief that he is not a center of the attention.

“They were surprise to see you here.” Spoke Hound “They are not out to get you.”

“It is hard to trust.” Spoke Mirage 

“Baby steps then.” Smiles Hound

A big black hulking mech walks up to the table. Mirage fleeting wishes he engages his cloak and Hound merely smiles at the newcomer. 

“Hound!” spoke Trailbreaker in a wave and looks at Mirage somewhat surprise. “Hey Mirage!” The tactician pull up a chair between them. Mirage tries shrink in on himself and disappear. “Hey don’t wither up like that. I am glad you are here.”

Mirage optics went round in shock. “You are?”

“Teebs and I are really good friends.” Spoke Hound softly to Mirage

“As the humans say more friends you have the merrier it is.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a grin.

“How is Bee doing?” ask Hound

Mirage’s frame tension went out of his frame. “He is doing good. Ratchet has him on light duties and currently he is hanging out with the minis.”

“Should you be with them?” ask Trailbreaker as Hound grin disappears.

Mirage searches his processor for the proper phrasing to put bluntly some of his greatest detractors are the minis. “I will not be welcome there.”

Hound looks depressed after Mirage leaves to do his monitor duty and Trailbreaker merely shakes his head at his best friend. “You like him.”

“Teebs.” Spoke Hound softly

“Steelhunt hurt him pretty bad.” Spoke Trailbreaker. “He is very skittish right now.”

“It is my fault.” Spoke Hound

“Hound, I wasn’t there but we were best buds with Steelhunt.” Spoke Trailbreaker shaking his head. “Why do you want relationship with Mirage? Are you doing this to ease your sense of guilt?” 

“I didn’t know.” Spoke Hound “I mean Steelhunt’s plan.”

“You want my honest opinion.” Spoke Trailbreaker looking hard at Hound. “Don’t do this.”

“Mirage deserves better.” Spoke Hound

“Exactly, Hound he deserves friends that want to be his friend not out of guilt or obligation.” Spoke Trailbreaker harshly “Also it had been 4 Million years we had been medical stasis lock. For Steelhunt it was a long time ago but for us it is recent memory.”

“What does that mean?” ask Hound look at Trailbreaker

“If we see our former friend again.” Spoke Trailbreaker evenly. “It is ancient history and the emotions to that event is recent on our proecessors so we are dealing with it.” 

“Weird.” Noted Hound softly

“Mirage, is keeping his thoughts to himself.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a grin.

Hound walks to Jazz’s office. 

“Hey Hound are ya looking meh.” Spoke Jazz 

“I wonder if Mirage is okay,” spoke Hound in a nod

Jazz’s visor dim quite a bit. “Mirage, is bundle of sparks when he was going to fuel with you.”

“So was he happy?” ask Hound

“Ah suppose he is.” Answer Jazz in a smirk “He told me what happened on Cybertron. Like him Hound yah have sort yer feelins.” Vented a bit. “Ah I knew that you stand there all shocked by the action of what happened to Mirage. Ah also know you didna egged Steelhunt on like some.”

Hound lower his head in shame. “I suppose it is my feelings needing sorting. “

“Actually both of you needin sorting.” Spoke Jazz flash a grin. 

Hound finds himself in front of Mirage’s quarters. The noble mech flash him a shy smile at the scout. Hound asks the spy to stargaze with him on the roof. Just sit there and gaze at the sky if they want to talk they will.   
“Hound do not feel guilty.” Spoke Mirage softly. “I forgave long ago.”

“I haven’t Mirage.” Spoke Hound “If I want any kind of relationship with you I need to forgive myself.”

They both gaze up at the stars for longest moment. Mirage’s hand went over Hound and gives a gentle squeeze.


End file.
